


Dark Divine!

by Kate_Muffins



Series: Dark Divine! [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Fantasy love, General fiction - Fandom, Short prose - Fandom, deeplove
Genre: F/M, romantic fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Muffins/pseuds/Kate_Muffins
Summary: About two dark souls which strived everyday to scramble in each other's light. When Divine finds peace in their darkness, their neverending creations revive!





	Dark Divine!

_There have always been certain answers to be revealed, atleast in my shattered world of peace and confessions. Yes peace indeed. My shattered world had more of him than it had mine. That is why it was peaceful._

_Like every single inch of my body was filled with his blood and every dying crave needed him. I was gnawing to see him. I dont know much of it but yes we have one best thing in between us, our fundamental differences. His art of living was raising my affection for him more and more, day by day. I come to the present because every single moment of my life with him makes me more inclined to live in the present._

_This is too deep for me to reflect because I have imprinted on him.  He has an immense statistics of uncertainty in his eyes, flames all around his body and mirth in his smile. Like the Angel of the darkest dreams he dived into my dark world. If I get a chance someday I really want to confess that I owe my everything to him. The Divine is dressing for silver splash tonight. My belief Angel is arriving._

_I suddenly open my eyes. I am feeble. I see the darkness splitting into light slowly.  My long awaiting forever is infront of me. My eyes sparkling in tears and his lips with that overwhelming smell! Oh Grace! The Almighty! I can't believe in this amaze now. The sky is dark. No stars! The water is still. No ripples! I dont know what it is when he is coming to me. I feel I am still lost in the dark. But this is the one._

_The dark world is vanishing. He has ignited his flames in me. I can feel his light in my heart. My soul is merging with his one. He is glistening like silver! Divine is stepping in, my love! Too bright! Too intense! We feel too firm to each other. Oh Delights! It's Divine holding two dark souls! This is beautiful! More than my imagination my real self is becoming strong and we look at each other! Harmony all around!_

_.............._

_"And so we are my love! You are mine!"_


End file.
